Harry Potter: Naruto: Of Two Hearts
by Myrddin 'Le Fay' Ignis Magus
Summary: *Discontinued*. Try my complete redo! Harry Potter - Naruto Uzumaki: It All Ends, thank you.
1. Prologue: Two Hearts Beating As One

_**ADVERT: **__I have a new story, my first original fiction at __**fictionpress(dot)com --**__**Legend of the Defyers -- Summary: **_Legend's that defy the laws that govern our universe. Battles that defy common sense. They battle with their fists, but fight with their hearts. With hidden cities, and a world unaware. Heroes who defy their lord. It is destiny. They are 'the' DEFYERS!

**Check it out today:**_** http://www(dot)fictionpress**__**(**__**dot)com/~lordofthephoenix or click the mouse on the link on my fanfiction home page.**_

_**Harry Potter: Naruto: Of Two Hearts**_

_**Prologue: Two Hearts Beating As One**_

A small boy of five ran hurriedly and frantically. He had to get away, and he had to get away fast. The boys short yellow-blonde hair waved slightly in the wind of his fast flee from danger. His crystal blue eyes held pure fear as he twisted and wound his way through the streets back alleys, trying to evade the angry mob that now chased him with evil intent.

However, the boy who wore an ugly orange jumpsuit felt different this time, somehow stronger, as if he is not truly alone… that was when he yelped in pain as something sharp and metal imbedded in the back of his right leg, splattering blood the boy fell crashing into the alleyway wall.

He quickly pulled himself up, wincing at the pain from the sharp object in his leg. "I got the demon brat good!" cheered one of the many villagers chasing him.

He looked back briefly as his breathing increased in sharpness, he blinked in surprise, they seemed to be moving in slow motion, and he could see a weird energy coming from them, of blue, though most were near none existent a couple were thick with it.

He looked away and seemed to feel the weird presents egg him on, to get up and escape, he leapt with all his might, grabbing hold of the ledge of a roof and pulled himself up and continued running, though with a limp, he leapt a few roofs and kept on moving.

He then jumped down into an alley with a stagger, the blade still firm in his leg; he spotted away out: a manhole cover, he struggled to lift it to no avail as he heard the evil villagers nearing.

He then felt the presents in his mind begging him to find the strength, he lifted the metal revealing the hole down, he slipped under it, the cover clung back down as he splashed painfully into the sewage water below.

He stood knee deep in water, he limped through the foul smelling water with tears in his eyes, sobbing lightly, wondering why, why would they hate him, he's five, and what could he have done that deserves such treatment.

He stumbled on until he came to an end to the foul smelling liquid in the grubby sewer tunnel, stepping up his sandal clad feet and lower legs were covered in muck so he quivered in horror.

He would have stopped to at least pull the blade from his leg. However, he worried still about the villagers following him so he limped on through a side tunnel walking for what felt like hours he came to a dead end and growled in frustration as more tears poured from his eyes.

He thumped the wall with his right fist. He startled in shock when the wall swung open as if on hinges, so he slowly pushed it open and walked in, startled again when flame torches on the walls flared to life.

He looked around in awe, thousands of scrolls pilled up on many shelves, and desks with inkwells and quills for writing, with chairs, and a lit fire at the end warming the chamber; he smiled lightly and quickly closed the door, which clicked shut.

He limped over to one of the desks and was about to take a seat when he spotted two clean high-backed and comfortable red leather chairs by the fire with a small wooden table next to each, so limped over to them and sat on the edge of one.

He then grit his teeth as he reached around his right leg, wincing as he felt the blade sticking out of his leg and yelped in pain as he tore it from his leg.

He looked at the blood-covered kunai in disgust before throwing it to the floor; he stood weakly and pulled off his orange jumpsuit dropping it to the wooden floor, then taking his sandals off he sat back on his chair in his black tee shirt and boxer shorts, sighing in exhaustion.

He looked to the table and spotted a small hand mirror and wondered who's secret library this might be and why they hid it in a sewer, it does not look as if its been used in a very long time, when he startled looking at his reflection.

He grabbed the mirror and held it up to his face, his mouth dropping open in shock, his normal blue eyes were now blood red with black pupils and a little black tomoe in the corner of each eye. "T-the Sharingan?" he asked himself in bewilderment. "Wow, I have a bloodline ability," he said overjoyed at the very thought, he switched it off and everything looked normal again, then switched it back on, it was incredible and he grinned excitedly.

Leaving his new trick on he stood and walked over to the nearest bookshelf, pulled a few scrolls down, and read one, reading was something he had to learn partially on his own but got most of his tuition from the Hokage. "Fire jutsu… I'm going to be the greatest ninja ever with these," he said joyfully as he took his scrolls to his seat and sat and read them, with his new eyes he will become the greatest Hokage ever, and with this secret library, nobody can stop him learning.

A five-year-old boy with messy black hair woke up in a deep cold sweat in the dark of a cramped space. He reached up and pulled the chain for a light, which illuminated his small near empty cupboard with a tiny bed with thin mattress and pile over pile of oversized clothes at the end of the bed.

He shook his head clear and went to reach for his glasses when he stopped surprised, he could see perfectly, he reached up to his face wondering whether he feel asleep wearing his glasses but found he had not.

He frowned in confusion and looked around his bed before smiling and reaching for a small hand mirror he found broken in the trash a while back. It only had one crack through the middle so worked well enough, and he enjoyed examining the lightning bolt scar on his forehead. His aunt and uncle claimed it is a souvenir of the car crash, which killed his parents, but he was not stupid, how could such an incident create such a straight shaped lightning bolt scar.

Shaking his head he grabbed the mirror and looked into it. A long gasp escaping his lips, he almost dropped the mirror but held it tight as his eyes were different, the same as the boy in his dream. "T-the Sharingan?" he repeated what he heard the blonde boy call it deep in wonder.

Was that dream really… real, was he seeing through the boys' eyes… something that was happening while he slept?

He looked into the mirror and concentrated, his eyes changed to emerald green as they should be, though he could still see without his glasses, he tried to turn it back on and it happened he almost laughed.

He wondered whether he could use one of those, jutsu things that the blonde boy did.

He thought he should not try that fireball one since he does not want to set himself on fire, so he put his mirror down.

He was surprised when he tried the hand seal for the shadow clone his hands flashed through the movements with ease. "Shadow Clone no Jutsu!" he commanded, and jumped in surprise as a poof of white smoke next to him on the bed and just like him only wearing old blue boxer shorts a skinny copy of him, they both grinned. "Awesome," they both said together. "Do you think this is why the Dursley's hate me, because I'm a ninja?" the real boy asked his copy.

The clone nodded in annoyance. "I think so Harry," he answered. "But you know what this means don't you?"

Harry smirked. "I can sneak out and train to be the greatest ninja ever while you do all my chores."

Clone Harry blinked in surprise before groaning. "I guess," he sighed unhappily. "But don't forget what the scroll said, you'll learn and feel everything your clones experience once they dispel."

Harry smirked. "It means I'll be able to have clones practice jutsu while I work out to get some muscles… hang on how can we read Japanese?"

The clone startled in surprise. "Maybe from that blonde boy, um, Naruto I think his name is, we were in his mind, and I think they were speaking Japanese too."

Harry nodded. "Do you think we'll get to visit his head again?" he asked his clone interestedly.

"Um, I'm you, so why are you asking me?"

"I'm five, I don't know any better."

"Don't give me that excuse; you know you play the fool to make life easier."

Harry sighed sadly. "So how long will you last, you have a lot of that chakra stuff?" he said looking at his hands. "I have yellow with my chakra what could that be?" he literally asked himself.

"I think I'll last all day, but I don't know what the yellow could be; all we know is the blue energy is your chakra."

A four-year-old girl with blue hair, and faint lavender pupils, her eyes near white; she wore a white gi, bare foot with a yellow belt holding it closed around her waist.

She dodged to the left with a little squeal of panic when her father, a large man with cold eyes struck his fingertips towards her face, they were alone in a large dojo, supposedly sparing. She dropped to the floor rolling to her right as she dodged a swift kick; she quickly hopped to her feet and jumped back a little way to dodge her fathers' fingertips once again.

The mans' eyes were different right now to hers, veins protruded out around them and the pupils were more coloured: the Byakugan, her family bloodline ability.

"Why do you runaway Hinata!" demanded the cold man. Hinata blushed worriedly and took a few steps back from her father. "You're useless girl, and you think you're a Hyuuga," he sneered at the very idea.

Hinata took another step back blushing in embarrassment, her heart sinking until she felt something, a weird presents and a feeling she could not remember ever experiencing: anger.

Her father started as he realised Hinata was now glaring angrily at him, her right eye twitched slightly as she bawled her little fists, her eyes seemed to brighten, the veins then burst into view around her eyes and her lavender pupils became more defined.

Her eyes suddenly seeing through her father into his chakra system the blue energy running in mass throughout his body, she seemed to get angrier at her fathers pure surprised, shock, not even a word of praise at her achievement, and the presents in her mind fuelled her anger and disappointment.

'Strike him now!' a distorted whisper seemed to demand in her head. 'Do not let him tell you what you cannot do, prove him wrong!'

Hinata did not know what was going on and did not remember moving but she found herself speeding towards her father in pure rage, her left foot stepped up onto her fathers' right knee.

She pushed up, flipping back her small right foot connected with her fathers chin with a reverberating crack. She growled as she flipped up right her father yelped in pain launching back onto his back with a loud thud.

Hinata landed lightly on her small feet, her mouth hanging open in shock as she stared at her dad, the man she thought unbeatable, she knocked out, he just lay on his back, his eyes closed, and Byakugan deactivated, and a huge angry bruise slowly forming on his chin.

Her byakugan deactivated as the full fact of what she had done kicked in and she just stared. She shook her head clear and concentrated her byakugan re-activated; she was startled since it is very advanced to be able to activate the byakugan without hand seals.

She just stared at her father, gulping when he stirred with a groan his eyes slowly opened and he pulled himself to sit up groggily, blinking stars from his eyes he looked upon his daughter, his mouth dropping open in his horror.

Hinata blushed nervously under his gaze when she noted something was different, was that pride she saw in his eyes? Is it an apprising look, the first her father had ever given her, she could not tell, but even if it is she felt she did not need it, in this moment she stood a little straighter, she actually beat him.

She did not know whether she could do it again… right now, but she knew someday she could be the greatest ninja in the world, if she trains harder than anyone else… does her best and then more, no one will be able to criticise her without sounding foolish and petty.

Her father then pulled himself up to his feet rubbing his sore chin for a moment, his gaze locked with his daughter as his eyes darkened, but she did not flinch, which brought a smirk to his lips as his byakugan activated.

He continued his attack, however, no matter how many times Hinata got hit down, she returned to her feet, egged on by the soft comforting presents in her mind she even managed to hit her father a few more times.

He was shocked she could keep her byakugan active for so long while fighting all most as much as activate it without hand seals.

A four-year-old girl with deep red hair stirred under the comfort of her bed covers as light streamed in gently through the window. She opened her eyes after a very weird but interesting dream and she just stared dumbly at the wall: she could see through it: outside.

She pulled off her covers kicking them to the floor; she leaned over, grabbed her hand mirror from her bedside table, and although she could partially see through it, she gasped, veins spread out around her eyes, and her pupils were slightly lighter.

Her eyes widened, their normal brown was nearing amber and they clouded over slightly with a milky white, though her freckles still stood out on her pale skin, she wore blue pyjamas and had a little home made doll next to her on the bed with black hair and lightning bolt scar on its forehead.

She concentrated like the girl in her dream and her eyes returned to normal except they were paler than they ever were. She gulped activating her byakugan before deactivating it, she placed the mirror down with a sigh, and she slumped back on her bed and picked up her doll.

She smiled at her sleeping partner the biggest smile she could muster, she was going to be a ninja, she hopped her family does not notice her eyes, not that they noticed her much anyway.

"Harry," she said to her doll kissing its head. "I'm going to be the greatest ninja ever, and then I'm going to finally meet you and show you how good I am. I hope I get to visit Hinata again; she was sweet, even when her dad was being so mean, but she did knock him out," she giggled. "I think she heard me telling her to fight."

A raven haired five year old boy with dark blackish blue eyes wearing a baggy blue tee shirt and white shorts sat in a small cupboard shivering in fear in his family home, hugging his legs to his chest as he looked out through gaps.

The sight of blood wanting to make him hurl almost as much as the smell; he did not know why nor cared to find out but his big brother had just arrived home and started slaughtering the clan, his sharingan active, and nobody could stop him, even his parents fell, but they hid him within the cupboard to keep him safe.

Tears leaked freely, his family was gone and even if he does survive what will he do, what will become of him?

"Sasuke!" called his brother stalking into the kitchen. "I know you're in here little brother," he said suddenly ripping the cupboard door open.

The little boy yelped in panic as his brother grabbed his arm and yanked him out throwing him into a sideboard smirking at him. "Now what should I do with my dear little brother?" he asked mockingly as he stalked closer.

Sasuke held himself up against the side shaking in fear covered in blood not of his own when he felt something in his mind that was not him.

'Oh no, Sasuke,' a small distorted female voice whispered in his mind. 'You're too little to fight him, runaway quickly.'

Sasuke looked around, it was over, he did not stand a chance, he was not all-powerful, and maybe he should have tried harder.

'No Sasuke, not harder, but your best, determination, spirit and will makes you strong, and friends, people to rely on, I have no friends just like you, but we could be friends, and you can make some more… you just can't give up, but know your limits.'

That voice spoke again a little clearer this time it had a soothing, dreamy and caring tone he could not help the small smile on his face as he looked up at his brother, at least he would not die alone and friendless he has the nameless voice in his young mind.

Sasuke started suddenly when his brother stopped moving with a look of interest and surprise.

Sasuke wondered at that but wondered more at why the world seemed to move in slow motion as if his eyes were recording everything in detail; it then hit him with wide eyes.

The raven-haired boy suddenly giggled insanely. It was ironic his sharingan would activate right before he was about to die at the hands of his own brother.

"No Sasuke," smirked his brother insanely. "I think I'll let this play out, its destiny dear brother… have a good life," he chuckled flashing through a few hand signs he disappeared in a puff of smoke.

Sasuke sighed and slumped back against the cabinets as tears leaked from his sharingan eyes. He hugged his legs against his chest sobbing silently, but he felt comforted by the strange presence in his mind as if she was hugging him tightly.

He let a small smile spread to his lips. He had a friend but for how long – will she always be with him, or only occasionally, or maybe it was a one-time deal to help him survive.

"I'll do it," he whispered to himself. "I'll find some good true friends, and I'll become the greatest ninja to have lived."

A four-year-old girl with rusty blonde hair woke with a yawn and sat up with a few tears in her eyes. She started wiping her tears away; she could see through her bedroom door.

She pulled a hand mirror from her bedside table. She looked innocently in, only mildly surprised her light blue eyes were paler than normal and veins spread out from her white eyes. If she remembered correctly from Sasuke's thoughts it is the byakugan bloodline ability.

She smiled lightly to herself before she remembered what she witnessed through and she saddened, trying not to be sick. She hopes Sasuke will be ok, and hopes even more that she will get to visit him again after she goes to sleep. He will need her to comfort him and help him as best she can.

"Sasuke," she whispered with a dreamy sad sigh. "I'm going to find you someday I know it, and I'll stand by you, and be your friend. I'm going to practice just as hard as you do, and I'll become the greatest ninja ever." She smiled sadly as she lay back on her bed wishing to hold her poor friend tightly in her arms. She knows what it is like to loose a mother right before her very own little eyes.

_**T.B.C…**_

_**A\N: **_I've had this chapter written up for a while and just stumbled across it, so decided to upload it. What do you think?

_**ADVERT: **__I have a new story, my first original fiction at __**fictionpress(dot)com --**__**Legend of the Defyers -- Summary: **_Legend's that defy the laws that govern our universe. Battles that defy common sense. They battle with their fists, but fight with their hearts. With hidden cities, and a world unaware. Heroes who defy their lord. It is destiny. They are 'the' DEFYERS!

**Check it out today:**_** http://www(dot)fictionpress**__**(**__**dot)com/~lordofthephoenix or click the mouse on the link on my fanfiction home page. **_


	2. Just another redone thing

_**IMPORTANT PLEASE READ: This is Not a real chapter. **__After this message is just a repeat of chapter 1. I have decided that I shall not be continuing this story in its present format. It is sloppy, poorly thought our and quite honestly I'm disappointed with it, (if you're feeling disapointed don't, just read on)._

_**HOWEVER, **__I have just completely_ _**REDONE **__this chapter 1, removing all of the rubbish that made me cringe and wonder what I was thinking, and I've re-uploaded as a_ _**NEW **__story because I felt that just going over this chapter one wouldn't be right as in a way the new one is vastly different as so much more thought out._

_Its called _**Harry Potter - Naruto Uzumaki: It All Ends **_and I'll hope that those of you who enjoyed this will look through my stories list and click on the link to the new and certainly improved version of this story._

_The chapter IS "BRAND NEW" just using this chapter as its base foundation. Well, thank you and I hope to hear what you think if you read the new version. I'm now working on chapter 2 and hope to get that up soon._

_Also, j__ust a quick note to tell you I am changing my name from __**Myrddin Le Fay**__. Now it's __Myrddin 'Le Fay' Ignis Magus, __(to hopefully get people used to it), but soon I'll be taking out the __'Le Fay'__ so I'll just be __**Myrddin Ignis Magus**_

Thank you,

Myrddin Ignis Magus

* * *

_**Harry Potter: Naruto: Of Two Hearts**_

_**Prologue: Two Hearts Beating As One**_

A small boy of five ran hurriedly and frantically. He had to get away, and he had to get away fast. The boys short yellow-blonde hair waved slightly in the wind of his fast flee from danger. His crystal blue eyes held pure fear as he twisted and wound his way through the streets back alleys, trying to evade the angry mob that now chased him with evil intent.

However, the boy who wore an ugly orange jumpsuit felt different this time, somehow stronger, as if he is not truly alone… that was when he yelped in pain as something sharp and metal imbedded in the back of his right leg, splattering blood the boy fell crashing into the alleyway wall.

He quickly pulled himself up, wincing at the pain from the sharp object in his leg. "I got the demon brat good!" cheered one of the many villagers chasing him.

He looked back briefly as his breathing increased in sharpness, he blinked in surprise, they seemed to be moving in slow motion, and he could see a weird energy coming from them, of blue, though most were near none existent a couple were thick with it.

He looked away and seemed to feel the weird presents egg him on, to get up and escape, he leapt with all his might, grabbing hold of the ledge of a roof and pulled himself up and continued running, though with a limp, he leapt a few roofs and kept on moving.

He then jumped down into an alley with a stagger, the blade still firm in his leg; he spotted away out: a manhole cover, he struggled to lift it to no avail as he heard the evil villagers nearing.

He then felt the presents in his mind begging him to find the strength, he lifted the metal revealing the hole down, he slipped under it, the cover clung back down as he splashed painfully into the sewage water below.

He stood knee deep in water, he limped through the foul smelling water with tears in his eyes, sobbing lightly, wondering why, why would they hate him, he's five, and what could he have done that deserves such treatment.

He stumbled on until he came to an end to the foul smelling liquid in the grubby sewer tunnel, stepping up his sandal clad feet and lower legs were covered in muck so he quivered in horror.

He would have stopped to at least pull the blade from his leg. However, he worried still about the villagers following him so he limped on through a side tunnel walking for what felt like hours he came to a dead end and growled in frustration as more tears poured from his eyes.

He thumped the wall with his right fist. He startled in shock when the wall swung open as if on hinges, so he slowly pushed it open and walked in, startled again when flame torches on the walls flared to life.

He looked around in awe, thousands of scrolls pilled up on many shelves, and desks with inkwells and quills for writing, with chairs, and a lit fire at the end warming the chamber; he smiled lightly and quickly closed the door, which clicked shut.

He limped over to one of the desks and was about to take a seat when he spotted two clean high-backed and comfortable red leather chairs by the fire with a small wooden table next to each, so limped over to them and sat on the edge of one.

He then grit his teeth as he reached around his right leg, wincing as he felt the blade sticking out of his leg and yelped in pain as he tore it from his leg.

He looked at the blood-covered kunai in disgust before throwing it to the floor; he stood weakly and pulled off his orange jumpsuit dropping it to the wooden floor, then taking his sandals off he sat back on his chair in his black tee shirt and boxer shorts, sighing in exhaustion.

He looked to the table and spotted a small hand mirror and wondered who's secret library this might be and why they hid it in a sewer, it does not look as if its been used in a very long time, when he startled looking at his reflection.

He grabbed the mirror and held it up to his face, his mouth dropping open in shock, his normal blue eyes were now blood red with black pupils and a little black tomoe in the corner of each eye. "T-the Sharingan?" he asked himself in bewilderment. "Wow, I have a bloodline ability," he said overjoyed at the very thought, he switched it off and everything looked normal again, then switched it back on, it was incredible and he grinned excitedly.

Leaving his new trick on he stood and walked over to the nearest bookshelf, pulled a few scrolls down, and read one, reading was something he had to learn partially on his own but got most of his tuition from the Hokage. "Fire jutsu… I'm going to be the greatest ninja ever with these," he said joyfully as he took his scrolls to his seat and sat and read them, with his new eyes he will become the greatest Hokage ever, and with this secret library, nobody can stop him learning.

A five-year-old boy with messy black hair woke up in a deep cold sweat in the dark of a cramped space. He reached up and pulled the chain for a light, which illuminated his small near empty cupboard with a tiny bed with thin mattress and pile over pile of oversized clothes at the end of the bed.

He shook his head clear and went to reach for his glasses when he stopped surprised, he could see perfectly, he reached up to his face wondering whether he feel asleep wearing his glasses but found he had not.

He frowned in confusion and looked around his bed before smiling and reaching for a small hand mirror he found broken in the trash a while back. It only had one crack through the middle so worked well enough, and he enjoyed examining the lightning bolt scar on his forehead. His aunt and uncle claimed it is a souvenir of the car crash, which killed his parents, but he was not stupid, how could such an incident create such a straight shaped lightning bolt scar.

Shaking his head he grabbed the mirror and looked into it. A long gasp escaping his lips, he almost dropped the mirror but held it tight as his eyes were different, the same as the boy in his dream. "T-the Sharingan?" he repeated what he heard the blonde boy call it deep in wonder.

Was that dream really… real, was he seeing through the boys' eyes… something that was happening while he slept?

He looked into the mirror and concentrated, his eyes changed to emerald green as they should be, though he could still see without his glasses, he tried to turn it back on and it happened he almost laughed.

He wondered whether he could use one of those, jutsu things that the blonde boy did.

He thought he should not try that fireball one since he does not want to set himself on fire, so he put his mirror down.

He was surprised when he tried the hand seal for the shadow clone his hands flashed through the movements with ease. "Shadow Clone no Jutsu!" he commanded, and jumped in surprise as a poof of white smoke next to him on the bed and just like him only wearing old blue boxer shorts a skinny copy of him, they both grinned. "Awesome," they both said together. "Do you think this is why the Dursley's hate me, because I'm a ninja?" the real boy asked his copy.

The clone nodded in annoyance. "I think so Harry," he answered. "But you know what this means don't you?"

Harry smirked. "I can sneak out and train to be the greatest ninja ever while you do all my chores."

Clone Harry blinked in surprise before groaning. "I guess," he sighed unhappily. "But don't forget what the scroll said, you'll learn and feel everything your clones experience once they dispel."

Harry smirked. "It means I'll be able to have clones practice jutsu while I work out to get some muscles… hang on how can we read Japanese?"

The clone startled in surprise. "Maybe from that blonde boy, um, Naruto I think his name is, we were in his mind, and I think they were speaking Japanese too."

Harry nodded. "Do you think we'll get to visit his head again?" he asked his clone interestedly.

"Um, I'm you, so why are you asking me?"

"I'm five, I don't know any better."

"Don't give me that excuse; you know you play the fool to make life easier."

Harry sighed sadly. "So how long will you last, you have a lot of that chakra stuff?" he said looking at his hands. "I have yellow with my chakra what could that be?" he literally asked himself.

"I think I'll last all day, but I don't know what the yellow could be; all we know is the blue energy is your chakra."

A four-year-old girl with blue hair, and faint lavender pupils, her eyes near white; she wore a white gi, bare foot with a yellow belt holding it closed around her waist.

She dodged to the left with a little squeal of panic when her father, a large man with cold eyes struck his fingertips towards her face, they were alone in a large dojo, supposedly sparing. She dropped to the floor rolling to her right as she dodged a swift kick; she quickly hopped to her feet and jumped back a little way to dodge her fathers' fingertips once again.

The mans' eyes were different right now to hers, veins protruded out around them and the pupils were more coloured: the Byakugan, her family bloodline ability.

"Why do you runaway Hinata!" demanded the cold man. Hinata blushed worriedly and took a few steps back from her father. "You're useless girl, and you think you're a Hyuuga," he sneered at the very idea.

Hinata took another step back blushing in embarrassment, her heart sinking until she felt something, a weird presents and a feeling she could not remember ever experiencing: anger.

Her father started as he realised Hinata was now glaring angrily at him, her right eye twitched slightly as she bawled her little fists, her eyes seemed to brighten, the veins then burst into view around her eyes and her lavender pupils became more defined.

Her eyes suddenly seeing through her father into his chakra system the blue energy running in mass throughout his body, she seemed to get angrier at her fathers pure surprised, shock, not even a word of praise at her achievement, and the presents in her mind fuelled her anger and disappointment.

'Strike him now!' a distorted whisper seemed to demand in her head. 'Do not let him tell you what you cannot do, prove him wrong!'

Hinata did not know what was going on and did not remember moving but she found herself speeding towards her father in pure rage, her left foot stepped up onto her fathers' right knee.

She pushed up, flipping back her small right foot connected with her fathers chin with a reverberating crack. She growled as she flipped up right her father yelped in pain launching back onto his back with a loud thud.

Hinata landed lightly on her small feet, her mouth hanging open in shock as she stared at her dad, the man she thought unbeatable, she knocked out, he just lay on his back, his eyes closed, and Byakugan deactivated, and a huge angry bruise slowly forming on his chin.

Her byakugan deactivated as the full fact of what she had done kicked in and she just stared. She shook her head clear and concentrated her byakugan re-activated; she was startled since it is very advanced to be able to activate the byakugan without hand seals.

She just stared at her father, gulping when he stirred with a groan his eyes slowly opened and he pulled himself to sit up groggily, blinking stars from his eyes he looked upon his daughter, his mouth dropping open in his horror.

Hinata blushed nervously under his gaze when she noted something was different, was that pride she saw in his eyes? Is it an apprising look, the first her father had ever given her, she could not tell, but even if it is she felt she did not need it, in this moment she stood a little straighter, she actually beat him.

She did not know whether she could do it again… right now, but she knew someday she could be the greatest ninja in the world, if she trains harder than anyone else… does her best and then more, no one will be able to criticise her without sounding foolish and petty.

Her father then pulled himself up to his feet rubbing his sore chin for a moment, his gaze locked with his daughter as his eyes darkened, but she did not flinch, which brought a smirk to his lips as his byakugan activated.

He continued his attack, however, no matter how many times Hinata got hit down, she returned to her feet, egged on by the soft comforting presents in her mind she even managed to hit her father a few more times.

He was shocked she could keep her byakugan active for so long while fighting all most as much as activate it without hand seals.

A four-year-old girl with deep red hair stirred under the comfort of her bed covers as light streamed in gently through the window. She opened her eyes after a very weird but interesting dream and she just stared dumbly at the wall: she could see through it: outside.

She pulled off her covers kicking them to the floor; she leaned over, grabbed her hand mirror from her bedside table, and although she could partially see through it, she gasped, veins spread out around her eyes, and her pupils were slightly lighter.

Her eyes widened, their normal brown was nearing amber and they clouded over slightly with a milky white, though her freckles still stood out on her pale skin, she wore blue pyjamas and had a little home made doll next to her on the bed with black hair and lightning bolt scar on its forehead.

She concentrated like the girl in her dream and her eyes returned to normal except they were paler than they ever were. She gulped activating her byakugan before deactivating it, she placed the mirror down with a sigh, and she slumped back on her bed and picked up her doll.

She smiled at her sleeping partner the biggest smile she could muster, she was going to be a ninja, she hopped her family does not notice her eyes, not that they noticed her much anyway.

"Harry," she said to her doll kissing its head. "I'm going to be the greatest ninja ever, and then I'm going to finally meet you and show you how good I am. I hope I get to visit Hinata again; she was sweet, even when her dad was being so mean, but she did knock him out," she giggled. "I think she heard me telling her to fight."

A raven haired five year old boy with dark blackish blue eyes wearing a baggy blue tee shirt and white shorts sat in a small cupboard shivering in fear in his family home, hugging his legs to his chest as he looked out through gaps.

The sight of blood wanting to make him hurl almost as much as the smell; he did not know why nor cared to find out but his big brother had just arrived home and started slaughtering the clan, his sharingan active, and nobody could stop him, even his parents fell, but they hid him within the cupboard to keep him safe.

Tears leaked freely, his family was gone and even if he does survive what will he do, what will become of him?

"Sasuke!" called his brother stalking into the kitchen. "I know you're in here little brother," he said suddenly ripping the cupboard door open.

The little boy yelped in panic as his brother grabbed his arm and yanked him out throwing him into a sideboard smirking at him. "Now what should I do with my dear little brother?" he asked mockingly as he stalked closer.

Sasuke held himself up against the side shaking in fear covered in blood not of his own when he felt something in his mind that was not him.

'Oh no, Sasuke,' a small distorted female voice whispered in his mind. 'You're too little to fight him, runaway quickly.'

Sasuke looked around, it was over, he did not stand a chance, he was not all-powerful, and maybe he should have tried harder.

'No Sasuke, not harder, but your best, determination, spirit and will makes you strong, and friends, people to rely on, I have no friends just like you, but we could be friends, and you can make some more… you just can't give up, but know your limits.'

That voice spoke again a little clearer this time it had a soothing, dreamy and caring tone he could not help the small smile on his face as he looked up at his brother, at least he would not die alone and friendless he has the nameless voice in his young mind.

Sasuke started suddenly when his brother stopped moving with a look of interest and surprise.

Sasuke wondered at that but wondered more at why the world seemed to move in slow motion as if his eyes were recording everything in detail; it then hit him with wide eyes.

The raven-haired boy suddenly giggled insanely. It was ironic his sharingan would activate right before he was about to die at the hands of his own brother.

"No Sasuke," smirked his brother insanely. "I think I'll let this play out, its destiny dear brother… have a good life," he chuckled flashing through a few hand signs he disappeared in a puff of smoke.

Sasuke sighed and slumped back against the cabinets as tears leaked from his sharingan eyes. He hugged his legs against his chest sobbing silently, but he felt comforted by the strange presence in his mind as if she was hugging him tightly.

He let a small smile spread to his lips. He had a friend but for how long – will she always be with him, or only occasionally, or maybe it was a one-time deal to help him survive.

"I'll do it," he whispered to himself. "I'll find some good true friends, and I'll become the greatest ninja to have lived."

A four-year-old girl with rusty blonde hair woke with a yawn and sat up with a few tears in her eyes. She started wiping her tears away; she could see through her bedroom door.

She pulled a hand mirror from her bedside table. She looked innocently in, only mildly surprised her light blue eyes were paler than normal and veins spread out from her white eyes. If she remembered correctly from Sasuke's thoughts it is the byakugan bloodline ability.

She smiled lightly to herself before she remembered what she witnessed through and she saddened, trying not to be sick. She hopes Sasuke will be ok, and hopes even more that she will get to visit him again after she goes to sleep. He will need her to comfort him and help him as best she can.

"Sasuke," she whispered with a dreamy sad sigh. "I'm going to find you someday I know it, and I'll stand by you, and be your friend. I'm going to practice just as hard as you do, and I'll become the greatest ninja ever." She smiled sadly as she lay back on her bed wishing to hold her poor friend tightly in her arms. She knows what it is like to loose a mother right before her very own little eyes.

_**T.B.C…**_


End file.
